legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis Doggie Cruger
Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger is the Shadow Ranger and head of SPD's Earth base, serving as the mentor to the SPD B-Squad Rangers. After Supreme Commander Birdie's retirement from SPD to live in Miami, Cruger was appointed to Supreme Commander, which, in turn, made Sky Tate the Commander of Earth Base. He is voiced by John Tui. Ranger Forms SPD-Shadow-01.jpg|Shadow Ranger The P Team/B Team Storyline In this storyline Cruger goes to the past and is leader of a group of heroes called the Omega League. Allies: Enemies: To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Cruger leads his team and joined up wiith the P Team and helped them in their war with Zeus, The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Wrath of the God of War Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Cruger appears for the first time outside of a P Team story line to help the heroes. He is first to appear in the second third of Act 3 to team up with Slade, Bender and their allies. Cruger meets up with the group with Slade and Anti Cosmo mistaking him for an antromorphic dog and Heloise explains what's going on with him and Cruger offers to help clear their name and to repair the ship that was shot down by Soran. Cruger is on the phone alongside Slade, Bender, and Zick who inform Samson that Kratos is going to see the Alpha Team. Afterwards they all enter and he takes his crew to find more about the heroes innocence.Cruger sets off to go have The Children of Blackgurumon to force a confession who sees Grey and Carl abducted so he and the crew give chase to them. He and the crew catch Skekung, Motherfucker, Mor’du and Mandrake who get the info out of them before Broodwing shows up with his own priorites. Where Cruger goes after him. Cruger and the others find him and end up dealing with Krybots, and Broodwing attempting to escape. Sora catches him with her enhanced fitness and Broodwing explains Jesse has intentions of controlling the forces of up there and down there. The Apples of Eden can help him do this and they vampires are very resistant to their power of control. Uncharctersitcally Broodwing warns Cruger about Blackgurumon in that he may want them to do with this. Cruger and the others rush to save the others but they are too late as the prisoners have been all killed, which Mooch gloats and gets a plasma rifle shot to the head.. Cruger and the team decide to go with Captain Picard but he does get suspcious as Discord and Bender are planning something against the Children of Blackgurumon. Cruger and Starkiller had their hands full with zombies while the other two deal with finding the piece. Cruger unlike the rest of the crew didn't join for Bender poisoning Blackguruon's allies instead he helped placed the "laser on the moon" with The SPD and Cruger has his allies there incase they need to. WHen hearing of the curse, he inists Strange and Bender to stop him which Katara gets a bit angered as she is there too and just as important. Brock, Cruger and their teams begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinster. Cruger decides to work alongside Slade and Anti Cosmo in their own adventure when the groups all meets up. Cruger, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the team learn that Blackgurumon's allies are there and from Slade's ally Jonas Hodges that they are relocating their base and that must find their next piece of the treasure in the pyramid using unconvient means. Slade, Anti Cosmo and The Striker Force lead on the pyramid to find their piece which has Starkiller fight the trio of Hans, Jack Welker, Philip Bauer while Slade and Anti Cosmo fight Blue who shows up by concidence. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining where Cruger fires the laser. Starkiller, Zick, Raziel, Cruger and the team work with Isabella to recover the trigger from Jack, Philip and Clay Morrow when they arrive. Cruger and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. It turns out that is waiting 2 minutes in the same area. Cruger and his team fight with the villains led by Dukat or by Loki with their firends before after saving the multiuniverse, he leaves with Knuckles, Maka, Crona and the others parring Black Star and Death the Kid who stay with their many new friends to wrap things up. Future Warfare Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Superheroes Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:The Omega League Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Law Enforcement Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from the Future Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of the Meta Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Power Ranger Category:Sixth Power Rangers Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Tokusatsu Category:Space Patrol Delta Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle Herbert Category:Black Power Rangers